


While Mum's Away

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	While Mum's Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

KJ locks the door behind his mum, then does a flying leap onto the bed. He bounces and hits speed-dial for Logan, hoping he'll catch his lover at a good time.

Logan and Jose had done one more demo together and then spent an early lunch together going over all the details for future jobs, Logan promising to be available by phone or text if Jose needs him, at least for the next job or two. This evening they've got dinner with their host, an obligation Logan can't shirk, but then he's out of here. Thank god. He's just finished booking his flight home when KJ calls. "Hey, how are you?" he answers, smiling widely.

"Hey!" KJ can hear the smile in Logan's voice, and it's echoed by the grin on his own face. "Mum made some friends in the tour group and they went out for a ladies' night. I actually have the room to myself for a bit." He's acutely aware of just how long it's been since he last came.

"Yeah?" Logan's smile slides into a grin but first things first. "I just booked my flight home. I leave at 9:30 tomorrow morning."

KJ slumps in relief. "Thank you," he says quietly. "I mean, I know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't want to. But I also know that you did it for me." It means so much to him that Logan really does care that much.

"I did it for both of us," Logan says softly. "Stephen always told me I'd have to quit if I wanted to make things work with someone and I was already halfway there, I was just holding onto this notion that I still owed Tommy."

"Have you ever talked to Tommy about that?" KJ asks, nestling back into a pillow. "Your feeling that you owe him?"

"No, but I know he doesn't feel that way," Logan says. "It's all me, knowing he was the one who believed I was still alive, who kept looking for me all that time."

"Yeah, that's exactly why I want to meet him. So I can shake his hand and tell him 'thank you,'" KJ replies. It still freaks him out to think about how narrowly Logan escaped. He can't even imagine what it must have been like to live through it.

"We'll have him over for dinner some night," Logan promises, touched by KJ's sentiment. "Maybe we could have a party at some point. I've not really had anyone over." Not to mention he hasn't been in a partying mood.

"Yeah, we should do that," KJ enthuses, excited by the idea of the two of them playing hosts together. "Maybe next year, after we come back from New Zealand. I think we'll be on the water for your birthday."

Logan smiles at that. "Yeah, we will," he acknowledges, liking the idea of having his birthday while sailing. "So... when do you expect your mom back?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour?" KJ guesses, glancing at his phone for the time. "She's great and I love her, but it's good to have a little break."

"I'll bet," Logan says with another smile. Hell, he can't imagine having parents you _want_ to spend time with in the first place. "How long's it been since you came?" He knows but he wants to hear it.

Tension instantly flares through KJ's body. "Since the morning we left Iceland," he says softly. "I've been behaving."

"Has it been rough? Or have you been keeping too busy to mind?" Logan asks, settling on his bed, his back against the headboard.

"Are you kidding?" KJ grins. "Between thinking about you, and hearing your sexy voice, and feeling so fucking empty without you here to fill me up... Yeah, it's been rough."

"Do you have some lube handy?" Logan asks, smiling, his own cock aching at those words. _Without you here to fill me up..._

"Yes, sir." KJ had secreted a small bottle in his shaving kit, in anticipation of this moment. Hoping. "I'm putting you on Bluetooth now." He adjusts his earbuds and lays his phone safely on the nightstand.

"Okay. You're still going to be empty though," Logan says, putting KJ on speakerphone and opening his jeans. "So I want you to find something to fuck yourself with. _Besides_ your fingers."

"Um. Uh..." KJ gnaws on his bottom lip and scans the room. Diving into his duffel bag, he pulls out a hairbrush. The handle is a little oddly shaped - thick and flat but not round - but the diameter is pretty good. "Yes, sir. I've got my brush."

"Good boy. I want you naked, your fingers in your ass, opening yourself up," Logan orders, wrapping fingers around his own cock.

KJ shuts his eyes for a moment, lying back on the bed with a shiver. And a towel. "Sir," he whispers, shoving his jeans and shorts off and stripping out of his hoodie. Drizzling lube onto his fingers. He gasps and adds, "I've got two inside me now."

"How's it feel, boy?" Logan prompts, stroking slowly, listening -- and feeding off -- every little sound. "After not having my cock for days."

"...Good," KJ decides after a moment, "but nothing like you." He twists his wrist sharply and whimpers. "Three fingers."

"You'd better stop there or the brush won't be enough," Logan teases. "Push it in and let me hear you. Don't hold anything back."

"Yes, sir." KJ slicks up the hairbrush handle, then reaches to push it into his hole. Angling it just so, and crying out quietly when he rakes it over his sweet spot.

"Fuck, yeah, that's it," Logan praises, easing up on his cock, his orgasm already right there. "Fuck your hole with it, boy. Hard. Like you think I would."

KJ huffs a laugh. "I think you'd hurt me."

"I think you're right," Logan returns. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, god." It's all the encouragement KJ needs. He takes a better grip on the brush and starts thrusting it into himself. He arches his back with a yelp and slams it inside again.

"That's it, boy. Fuck that greedy little hole..." Logan orders, hand moving over his cock again, his arousal tamped down enough to risk it.

His lover's voice rolls over him like thick dark velvet, and KJ moans. "Yes, sir," he whispers, ignoring his straining erection. Fucking himself outright with another yelp.

"Can you come like this, boy?" Logan drawls, precome slicking his fingers. "Without touching yourself? With just a brush up your ass and me ordering you to?"

_Oh. God._ "I... I don't think so, sir," KJ answers, flushing with arousal and shame. He wonders if he'll ever reach the point where his sir's order is enough.

"Then you'd better get your other hand on your cock and start begging, boy," Logan says, without missing a beat, hearing the shame in KJ's voice. He wants KJ to feel good about this.

"Oh fuck thank you," KJ babbles in relief, immediately taking hold of his prick. He swiftly starts beating off, still jamming the hairbrush into his ass. "Oh, god," he chokes out, and for an instant his brain flashes on what he must look like, the picture he's creating. It's mortifying. But he's got no time for that now, and begs, "Please, sir! Please let me come for you!"

"Do it," Logan orders, so fucking hard it hurts, hand flying over his aching cock.

And then he does come. KJ whimpers, spine arching and then flopping back flat on the bed. "Sir..."

But Logan doesn't respond immediately, he's too busy following KJ over, his fingers painted with strands of hot thick white, a ragged groan spilling from his lips. "Good boy..."

For several moments, KJ simply lies where he is. Then he shifts, and winces. "Can I take it out, please?"

"Of course," Logan nods, reaching for a tissue. "You can also clean up, get dressed." In case his mother comes back.

"Right, good idea." KJ eases the hairbrush out and sits up. "Can you talk a bit, or do you have to run?" he asks, getting to his feet and wiping himself off with the towel.

"I can talk," Logan says with a smile, cleaning up and rezipping his jeans. "I have dinner with everyone later, but that's a few hours from now."

"Oh, okay. Great. Give me just a minute," KJ says, and mutes his phone. Quickly he washes up, trying not to get distracted by his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Wondering if his mum will be able to tell what he's been up to, just by looking at him. He stuffs the dirty cloth into the laundry sack and drags his clothes back on. About to lie down, he realizes he really should make the bed again...

"Finally," he says when he lies down on top of the coverlet, and takes Logan off mute. "Hey, love."

Logan smiles. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"I feel fucking fantastic," KJ drawls, and chuckles. "You?"

"Same here," Logan grins, plumping the pillows behind him and settling in. "Although I'd rather have been inside you than your damn brush."

"Yeah, don't worry -- you've not been replaced in my heart. Or my ass," KJ snickers.

"Glad to hear it," Logan laughs. "So, what are you guys up to tomorrow?"

"We're going to do an organized walking tour of the city, and tomorrow evening we'll go to the Gaiety Theatre to see _Don Giovanni._" KJ sighs lightly, getting comfortable on the bed again. "I don't get that jazzed about opera, personally, but Mum is excited so that's what counts."

"Of course," Logan says, trying not to think of his own parents. They'd loved opera too but in a snobby way that he's pretty sure bears no resemblance to KJ's mother's enjoyment. "I get into LAX at 6:20 tomorrow night and by the time I get out and home it'll probably be almost 9. So I guess we'll talk the next day? I can text you when I'm up."

"Yes, definitely. I'll want to know that you got in safe and all that," KJ says, hoping again that he's not going to make Logan crazy as a product of his own neuroses. "Hey, what do you want from Ireland? Anything in particular?"

"I have no idea. Surprise me," Logan says. "Just getting you back'll be gift enough," he quips with a smile.

"Awww, that's exactly the right answer," KJ says with a huge smile. "You are _so_ getting laid when I come home." As if it was ever in doubt.

Which reminds Logan... "How'd your mom react to you moving in with me?"

"Umm..." KJ draws it out until he feels like he can't in good conscience stall any longer. "They're... concerned," he admits. "We're moving fast. And my sister still isn't convinced that you're not a con artist."

Logan chuckles. "I can send her my financials if she'd like," he offers, teasing. "But I don't blame them for being concerned. Hopefully we can put their minds at ease over the next bit." Which is something he wouldn't care about at all if KJ wasn't so close to his family. As it is, he knows if they really want to be together long-term, KJ's family _has_ to like him.

KJ sinks into the pillow, a dopey grin on his face. "I like you," he says quietly. "I mean, I _really_ like you."

Logan grins. "What made you decide that?"

Flushing a little, KJ answers, "You understand me. You get me. And you don't make me feel awkward or stupid, or freakish."

"Of course not," Logan says softly. "I think you're amazing."

KJ shuts his eyes and pictures his lover's face. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too," Logan responds. "And I miss you, so much. My place is going to seem really empty after having had you there. Especially the bed."

"Too big. Probably a lot easier to get in and out of, though." KJ snickers. "Not so tangled up." He sobers as a thought occurs to him. "Are you going to skip your night pills for a bit until I'm back?"

Logan nods even though KJ can't see it. "Yeah, I'll give myself a break from them."

"Okay." KJ gnaws gently on his lip. "Talk to you soon?"

"Yup. I'll text you when I get into LAX and then we'll talk the following day," Logan promises, adding with a grin, "Enjoy your opera."

"Thanks," KJ mutters, grinning as he clicks off. He can't help the smile lingering on his face as he goes to start up the shower.


End file.
